Changing Fate
by EllaRose00
Summary: My version of Twilight from Edward's POV. I've read others but I felt like there was more going on with Edward. Let me know what you think. It takes place after SM first chapter of Midnight Sun that can be found on her website.
1. Chapter 1

"Edward! I'm so happy to see you," Tanya said as she crossed down the porch onto their circle driveway to greet me.

I swiftly got out of my car and quickly looked at the scenery. I always enjoyed my family's visits to Denali. Their home stood on the back side of the mountain and was hidden by the thick trees. It was secluded, far from any human life. The view was incredible. You could see the far mountains and trees while the snow blanketed them.

Before I could respond Tanya already was embracing me with a hug.

"Carlisle called. He said to be expecting you. I'm so glad you decided it was time for a visit," she said.

Her embrace was edging on uncomfortably long. I unwrapped myself from her arms and took her hands into mine.

"Yes, I know, "I said, "Our families should visit much more often."

It had been about three decades since Tanya decided to share her feelings with me. During my family's longer visits with the Denali clan, Tanya and I had become close friends. She had tried to hide her thoughts from me but I knew that she was starting to have feelings for me…feelings that I knew I did not share.

I had let her down as politely as I could. I could tell she was hurt but otherwise acted like everything was okay. Since then, she still tries to hide her thoughts but something always leaked through, thinking of things to do to impress me or to grab my attention. She had even taken up playing the piano. Always asking me to teach her or listen to a new song that she learned.

Once word got out around to my family about Tanya's feelings for me and my reaction, it became one of most uncomfortable weeks. No one would say anything to me, (except for Emmet who enjoyed making embarrassing comments about the possibility of me playing for the other team) but I could hear their thoughts. I was most surprised by Esme's thoughts. I couldn't fathom why she was so worried. Her thoughts had consumed her, worrying over my ability to fall in love. She considered that maybe Carlisle had changed me too young. Carlisle's thoughts were of sadness as well. He had hoped by now I would have found a mate. That was one of the main reasons why he brought Rosalie into the family.

Unfortunately with Rosalie with her vain thoughts, thought that this just proved to her that I was weird and it satisfied her. The thought of my preference to Tanya over her would have made her question her beauty. If I could physically want Tanya, then why could I not want her as well? Not that she thought of me that way, she just wanted to be desired.

"Irina and Kate will be so excited to see you," Tanya said guiding me to the house, "You can use one of them guest rooms if you need time alone."

"Thank you, Tanya. But if you don't mind I'm going to hunt for a bit. It has been a long time since the last time."

I could see the disappointment in her eyes. But there was nothing more that I wanted, rather needed was to hunt. I had spent the whole driving trip thinking of this Bella Swan, watching Alice's visions replay in my head. I needed to clear my head and hunting providing. I could shut out the world and act on instinct.

"Oh..okay. Don't be long, we have much to catch up on. Irina and Kate will be so happy to see you."

"Yes, I won't be too long," I called as I dashed into the woods.

* * *

I leaped through into the house through French doors into the guest room on the second floor and headed towards the bathroom. I had felt much better after going hunting and was able to look at things with better perspective. I started to feel guilty for leaving so sudden.

By the time I had made it to the hospital, Carlisle already outside the doors waiting for me. I assumed Alice had called. I was so angry, so ashamed that I could not say anything to him as we exchanged keys.

"Come back soon," was all that he said. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I immediately turned to walk to his car and took off.

Now that I was by myself thoughts flooded my head. I started to watch Alici's visions replay in my head. Though they had gone for darkness of Bella Swan dead in my arms to brightness, I began to focus on the brightness. More specifically the very first vision that surprised us both. It was a flash of different scenes, but all very much of the same. It was Bella in my arms smiling up at me, Bella embracing me back, Bella kissing me on the lips and Bella falling asleep in my arms. It was Bella in love with me and I in love with her. The very last scene was her red eyes looking up at me saying I love you.

I turned the faucet on and began to wash my hands.

How could I possibly fall in love with someone who smelled to me the way she did? What were these visions and what was it that was drawing me to this child? Could I fall in love? Could she love me back the way I wanted? I had no answers and with that the more frustrated and angry I got.

But what if? I looked at myself in the mirror. I spotted a drop of blood still left on the corner of my mouth. I was a monster. I shook my head at myself. Of course she would fall for me. That was how my kind was made. We were attractive to humans so it was easy to lure them in. Everything about me would lure her into my arms. But I've seen human love, and I've seen into their minds. I didn't think humans were capable of true love with the intensity that I've seen with between my family members. Their thoughts were consumed with desire, lust and ego. These emotions would be only ones that this Bella Swan could feel for me.

But how would I know for sure? I couldn't see into her mind. I had no idea what she was thinking. Why? What was so special about this girl? There more I thought about her, the more upset I got. It was because of her, I ran away from my family, from my home. She unknowingly drove me out the place I wanted to be most, with the people I wanted to be with. The more I thought of her the more I hated her. Why did she have to come to Forks? Why couldn't she just have stayed at where ever she was coming from? This child was making my life miserable, making me question things I thought I already knew the answers to.

I wanted to go back home. I shouldn't feel barred from my own home. This girl could not keep me from the people I wanted to be with. She would not crush everything that my family worked for and she would not make me the monster I had fought everyday not to become.

I did not want to say goodbye to Tanya as I knew that she would try to convince me to stay. I quickly leaped out of the french doors again, ran down to the car. I knew that this was very rude, but hoped that Alice would see me taking off quickly to come home and try to call Tanya to make an excuse before I hurt her feelings. As I drove away from the house, I saw Tanya run out the doors.

_Esme must really upset at him for taking off without saying goodbye_, she thought. _He wouldn't of left so quickly without saying goodbye_.

I smiled. Thank you Alice. She probably told her that Esme demanded I come home right away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hope you like this new chapter! Please review! **

* * *

As I pulled into the garage, I saw Alice perched on Rosalie's BMW. Her mind was full of a storm of questions that she was anticipating to release on me.

"Hello Alice," I said as I stepped out of the car.

"Hello Edward. I'm glad to see you back."

"Yes, well I had to return Carlisle's car sometime."

She smiled as she hopped off the car and gracefully leaned against it. Her mind was filled with Bella. She must have been checking into her future. She was showing me scenes that displayed her and Bella as close friends.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Not if it is about what's in your head. You should really stop looking into her future."

"Edward, I can't help it. These visions just keep coming at me. I think it's because I play a role in that future now."

"Ali-"

"Wait – hear me out," she said as she cut me off, "You've been alone for over 100 years, don't you think its time to opening yourself up to the possibility?"

"The possibility of what?"

"Of falling in love."

I sighed, "Its not a possibility. I don't think I can even be around her without putting her life in jeopardy."

"Well you could always have Carli-"

"Absolutly not! Alice, seriously, what are you thinking? You want her to turn into a vampire just so you can have a new best friend? You think we should condemn her to this life just so that I'm not alone? Do you really think of me that selfish?"

"Of course not! I just think you should see how it goes. Give her that choice. I mean, really Edward, where are you going to go from here? Avoid her till she graduates?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's your decision?"

"Obviously."

Alice closed her eyes and touched her temples. Her tiny eyebrows pinched together.

"Yep, still the same," she said as she opened her eyes, "Bella is still a vampire."

I started to turn to walk out of the garage.

"Edward- wait."

I stopped.

"I want you to be happy," she said as she put her hand on my shoulder, "I just feel that there is more in this life for you."

"Alice, I just don't think its in the cards. She can't love this," I said as I pointed to myself, "She is just a human. Humans can't love the way we do. It doesn't affect them the same way."

"What makes you so sure?"

"This isn't going to be a fairy tale. I'm not the prince to sweep her off her feet. I'm the bad guy. I highly doubt Prince Charming ever thought of multiple ways to kill his true love."

There was silence. Alice looked at me with her lips tight together.

"So your really just going to ignore her?"

I didn't say anything.

"Well I think you should at the very least say something to her. I'm sure you heard her thoughts. She thinks you hate her. You don't want to give her a complex. Plus, she looks at our table everyday hoping to see you. Its really quite sad how your absence already effects her."

"Actually, I can read her thoughts. But don't worry I'll smooth things over."

"Really? You can't read her thoughts?"

"Nope."

"Kind of ironic isn't it? The one person you could be falling for and you are unable to know how she feels about you. So you really don't know what Bella Swan is capable of."

With that said she walked out of the garage, leaving me to contemplate her last statement. I couldn't know what Bella Swan was thinking, so I there was no way to see if she was capable of those feelings that I've now all of a sudden desired. No, I thought to myself. She needs to keep her innocence. She can't be part of this world. I would be a selfish monster to do so.

* * *

I swiftly ran up the stairs and walked into my room. I was glad to see that most of my family was not in the house, probably off hunting. I was fortunate for them not to hear the conversation in the garage. I wasn't in the mood to converse with any of my other family members. I went to my desk as I saw that someone left something for me.

Count Chocula cereal with a post it note on the box. _Saw these and immediately thought of you. The resemblance is striking! Glad your home._

I smirked. Defiantly Emmet.

There was a gentle knock at the door. It was Esme.

"Edward, I'm so glad you decided to come back home," She said as she put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken off like that. I guess I just needed to clear my head."

"I know, I talked to Alice."

I lifted my eyebrow to her. There was something more in that statement.

"Don't worry," she said, "She only spoke of the details to me. No one else knows about what she saw."

I really wished Alice had not shared any information.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" she asked.

I just looked at her. She would already knew my answer. She really had that mother instinct down pact.

"Edward, what's life without finding someone to share it with?"

I looked down to the floor. I didn't want to answer.

She sighed.

"Will you be going to school tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll probably go on Monday. I'd like to spend some time at home and maybe go out further to hunt this weekend."

I was not yet ready to return to school to face Bella Swan. I was going to need the rest of the week as well as the weekend to prepare for that.

"Okay," she said as she kissed the side of my head, "I missed you."

With that she walked out of the door and closed it behind her. I turned to look out the windows seeing trees move erratically. The rest of my family was coming home.


End file.
